User talk:SilverDefender
Re:Code It's really up to you what you do with it. If you do want to give it away via the wiki, then that's ok. There'll be no problems. --Klock101 02:24, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Cutter shooting Thank you for offering to find out about this for me. This plot definitely needs a little elucidation IMO. Just curious, but how do you plan on finding out? Darth Plagueis 22:12, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh, okay. Cool. Once again, thank you for taking time to help me with this. Darth Plagueis 00:07, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I see. That makes a lot more sense now. Once again, thank you (and Amy Hennig) for helping me in this matter. Darth Plagueis 02:22, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Code, etc. No problem with the code. You can make an Uncharted 1/2 catch up if you like, but preferably as a user blog page rather than an article. --Klock101 01:09, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Sandstorm Question I know this is a little much, but could you ask Amy Hennig one more question (if she's still taking them)? I'm wondering about the sandstorm around the City of Brass. When you enter it through the gate, you can see in the distance that the sandstorm is kind of surrounding the city, almost like its hiding it or something. Could you ask her if that was some kind of defense for the city, in order to keep it safe and hidden from its enemies? Darth Plagueis 03:12, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Alright, that's fine. Take all the time you need. Darth Plagueis 23:21, December 9, 2011 (UTC) That is a-okay with me. Ask whichever question you feel like askin first man. Darth Plagueis 23:24, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm. Well, I think I may have one final question to ask. Could you also ask her if Salim was descended from the people of Ubar, and if that's how he knows where the city is (he tells Drake to trust him and rides into the sandstorm like he knows where he's going) and the story about its downfall? Darth Plagueis 01:33, December 20, 2011 (UTC) I've just thought of 2 more questions, and I swear these will be it. The first one: I'm confused about the chronology of when Drake got the ring and when the Cipher Disk was made. I was under the impression that the Cipher Disk was made by John Dee so that Drake could decipher Enochian while on the quest to find Iram, yet he gets the ring (which is the key to it) after he comes back. Could you ask her to make all that a little more clear? Also, did the ancient people of Ubar who survived the downfall of their civilization put those spiders in the Yemen underground temple? And did the Crusaders make it there and decide to turn back like Francis Drake, taking the spiders with them to defend the two halves of the amulet? Darth Plagueis 03:13, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Still waiting to send the questions out? Darth Plagueis 00:06, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Alright, that's fine. I don't have any more questions, so just message me back when you get the answers. Darth Plagueis 03:53, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: PSN add Actually my favourite mode is Team Objective, but you can go ahead and add me anyway - I don't mind :). If my list is full then I'm afraid I can't delete anyone at the moment but if not then I'll play with ya soon maybe. Samuelcd - talk 19:50, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Not online right now, but I'll add you later. Samuelcd - talk 20:01, December 10, 2011 (UTC)